Cuphead X Bendy
by yellowwolfgbs
Summary: Cuphead and Bendy both have a crush on one another, but both don't have the nerves to tell each other both go through hell and other shit. Will they both have a happy ending?
1. First Day

It was a nice day for a first day back to school. The air was perfect as well as the temperature. Bendy was walking to school with his brother Boris Holding his hand. he had to drop him off at the elementary school. He was in 4th grade and was as tall as Bendy already.

"Wow , if you keep growing at this rate your not only gonna pass me, but you're gonna pass everyone else in the entire school." Bendy said looking at his brother and chuckling a little.

"Yeah I'm already the tallest one in the classroom" said Boris smiling back.

Eventually they both got to Boris's school and Bendy said goodbye. he was about to continue on, but saw another boy that caught his attention. He had golden hair and had a cup for a head with a straw perching out of it. there was another one that looked like him only this one looked more like a larger cup and he was blue not red. Bendy assumed that the two were brothers or cousins of some sort. The guy who was older looking looked up and saw Bendy and waved to him. Bendy didn't know what to do so he didn't wave or anything at first, but then slowly he did. After he got over his little shock he continued on to school. He couldn't be late for his first year of high school. He put in his headphones and pressed play on his music. "Whole lotta Rosie!" by AC/DC. the music blared into his ears which caused bendy to get excited and full of energy. it was a fast paced song and he liked it like

"NEVER HAD A WOMAN NEVER HAD A WOMAN LIKE YOU!

DOING ALL THINGS, DOING ALL THE THINGS YOU DO!

AIN'T NO FAIRY STORY!

AIN'T NO SKIN N BONES BUT YOU GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT

WEIGHING IN THE 19 STONE!

YOU'RE A WHOLE LOTTA WOMEN A WHO LOTTA WOMEN A

A WHOLE LOTTA ROSIE! WHOLE LOTTA ROSIE

AND YOUR A WHOLE LOTTA WOMAN!

Bendy started head banging to the music in his ears as he walked. He didn't even realize that he was at school until nearly bumped into the sign. Picking his head up and walking inside of the school he looked around some. there were kids in every nook and cranny possible. he battled his way to his locker and put the combination in before it was slammed shut right before. flinching a little he looked up to see a bigger and buffer toon grinning evilly down at him.

"hey there you little pussy!" he said. he had almost a perfect look about him, a real jock type.

"uh..my name is Bendy" said Bendy shaking a little not knowing what was about to happen next.

The buff jock slammed his hand upwards causing Bendy's binders and books to go flying everywhere.

"You talk like a little smart bitch to me again, then I'm gonna beat the shit out of ya, get my vibe!?" he yelled angrily before walking away and bumping into Bendy causing him to fall onto the ground with his school stuff scattered around him. When the bully walked off, the cup guy that Bendy had seen earlier that morning came and helped him up. He pulled bendy up and started picking up his books for him.

"T-thanks" said Bendy once The cup guy finished and gave him his stuff back in neat organized manner it had been in once before.

"No problem my name is Cuphead by the way." he said brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Bendy" he said trying not to blush

"Cool, so I have to head to class now you good for now?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets and slouching a little.

"I'm fine and thanks again for your help." said Bendy smiling a little

"Cool and no prob." said Cuphead smiling back before back walking a little then turning around and disappearing into the crowd of students that still littered the hallways.

Bendy just sat there stunned again whenever he had looked into those deep red eyes of Cuphead he felt a different emotion towards him. he hadn't felt that emotion since...Johnathan.

The late bell rang causing Bendy to snap out of his day dream and return to reality, he looked up at the clock and saw that he was going ot be late.

"well shit" Bendy muttered to himself and ran off toward the other direction and to his homeroom.

HEY THIS MY FIRST STORY ON BENDY X CUPHEAD IF YOU THINK IT IS A DECENT START THEN YOU CAN KEEP READING I'M THINKING THE STORY'S UP AS I GO ALONG SO IF SOMETHING ISN'T PERFECT THEN SORRY IN ADVANCED THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT OR VOTE ILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER OUT SOON DON'T WORRY


	2. Chapter 2

As Bendy entered his homeroom he looked around and saw that jock guy who knocked him and his stuff down earlier that morning. There's a bad part too there was only one sea left and that was right in front of him. the jock grinned with an evil satisfaction on his face as he made a slashing sign with his finger on his neck. Sighing Bendy sat down in the seat and took out his

When he sat down the jerk immediately started to bother him he rattled his seat started poking him the sharp end of his pencil causing Bendy to yelp in pain people looked over at him weirdly thinking that there was something wrong with him. "Can you please leave me alone!" Bendy finally hissed back at him. All the bully did was laugh "We haven't even started yet you. I'm gonna make you my bitch for this year!No talking please" said their teacher. Bendy sighed and turned back around to have the jock continuing to torture him in every way possible the jock realized that he could make eraser extremely hot if he rubbed it back and forth underneath his desk he did this for about 5 minutes straight till it started to melt a little then fully pressed it on the back of Bendy's neck causing him yell out loud "Bendy are you ok? If you don't settle down then I will be forced to give you a detention" said the teacher with an annoyed expression on her face "Im fine Mr. McCormick I just have a pain in my neck (lol)" Bendy said rubbing the spot where the prick jock hurt him "Just five more fucking minutes and the. I can get the fuck out of here" thought Bendy with gritted teeth. Eventually the bell rang. As Bendy got up he was pushed down by the same jock and had his binders once again thrown knew he couldn't do anything about it the principle nor the counseler could do anything about it either. Bendy sighed again as he finished picking up his stuff and walking to his next class...algebra he loved math but he just couldn't figure it out sometimes he hadn't gotten A's in the past few years but he didn't know how much he was going to beable to remember. When Bendy entered he saw Cuphead sitting in a desk...there was only one left...beside Cuphead. Bendy felt his heart skip a beat again Cuphead looked up and saw him and waved and smiled at him. Bendy did the same in return and took his seat besides his first "friend" at school. "Hey, what's up" said Cuphead cheerfully to Bendy "Nothing much just annoyed" said Bendy plopping down next to Cuphead" I'm assuming your talking about Jack the jock who knocked your shit out of your hands." Chuckled Cuphead to Bendy "Yep though his name should be Jack-Ass" smirked Bendy. "Haha yeah probably" laughed the bell rang and the two continued small talk Cuphead's phone continued to vibrate on his desk nonstop."Do you need to get that" laughed Bendy Nah, I'll answer it in bit. So you said that you've eaten bacon soup almost your whole life?!" Exclaimed Cuphead with an awestruck look on his face . "Yep" said Bendy plainly Cuphead soon couldn't ignore the texts any longer he picked up his phone and exscused himself to the restroom for a while Cuphead: what do you want?Unknown: Why haven't you been responding to my texts you slut! Cuphead: cause I was busy and the teacher needed for me to do somethingUnknown: whatever you owe me let me see that sexy ass of yours and make it a full body pic!Cuphead: *sends nude pic of him* Unknown: I really wonder why you don't date me I could give you everything you want Cuphead: is that all master?Unknown: well since you didn't come to me right away I want you to stick something in that tight ass please Cuphead: do I really have to I have to get back to class Unknown: go ahead but just know that you're secret will be out if you doCuphead: *takes picture with his fingers in his ass * Unknown: that's a good boy you obey your master next time understand I don't have time to wait for your stupid crap ok faggot!Cuphead: yes master it won't happen again.

Cuphead returned to class 10 minutes later and the teacher had already introduced the lesson to the class.

"Cuphead please don't be too long in the restroom please!" said the algebra teacher.

"yes ma'm" said Cuphead taking his seat next to Bendy.

"Are you Ok did anything bad happen?" asked Bendy.

"Nothing except for a pain in my ass" said Cuphead rolling his eyes annoyingly

HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE FONT I HAD ENDED UP TYPING THIS UP WHILE I WAS AT MCDONALDS BUT IT SHOULD STILL BE A DECENT CHAPTER ABOUT CUPHEAD'S PERSONALITY

THANKS FOR AT LEAST READING IT LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT REALLY DOES JUST MAKE MY DAY. ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE OUT ASAP BYE FOR NOW


	3. Chapter 3

When Cuphead got off from school he said good bye to Bendy. For some strange apparent reason he felt a strange emotion towards him that he couldn't explain he went down and picked up his brother Mugman who was hanging out with Bendys lil bro Boris

"What a coincidence!" Cuphead thought to himself rolling his eyes and smiling that meant that bendy wasn't far behind either. Sure enough Cuphead saw Bendy walking up his way.

Hey again! Said Bendy waving he seemed to have a little blush about him but maybe it was just me.

"Yo" Cuphead said back

"Looks like our brothers are friends too" exlaimed Bendy still looking at Cuphead with a dreamy look on his face

"Uh yeah I guess so...well I'll see you tommorow then I guess said Cuphead blushing a little

"Oh um sure yeah and it was nice to have met you today" said Bendy kind of frowning and looking down.

Cuphead noticed this and did some quick talking to make Bendy feel better. "Yeah I to go to work after school to help take care of Muggsy here" said Cuphead scratching the back of his head and looked down at Mugman who smiled back up at him.

"Well see ya then tomorrow." Said Bendy walking away with Boris holding his hand.

"Bye." Said Cuphead also turning back around and heading the other direction

"I think that you like him" said Mugman looking up at his older brother

"Well yeah I do as friend" said Cuphead looking straight ahead while holding his brother's hand.

"No I mean like I think you like like him, like your crushing on him." Said Mugman grinning up at his brother as they continued onward home

"To tell you you the truth mugs I think I actually am" said Cuphead cracking a little smile down at his brother

" ooh when are you going to tell him!?" Said Mugman jumping up and down excitedly.

"Your funny mugs I don't know yet I think I'll know when the time is right though don't worry." said Cuphead

On the way home the cups passed a store that had some teacups in the window and some coffee mugs as well,mugman looked at the mugs and saw that his face match up with mug on display. "Hey Cuphead..." started his older brother but he cut him off."Yeah I know I try not to worry about it" Said Cuphead They finally arrived and elder kettle greeted them at the door. "How was your all's day?" He asked us as he hugged did you know that Cuphead has a crush on a guy "Mugs!" "Oh a guy now well that's uh nice Cuphead" said elder kettle clearly uncomfortable about what he just heard. Cuphead wasn't going to tell elder kettle until he thought the time was right but Mugman just decided to blurt it out at him. Cuphead couldn't be mad at him either because Mugman was just a little kid and didn't know any better. "Yes I do but I wasn't going to tell you about till later" said Cuphead jetting his clothes for work and changing in the bathroom. While he was there he got another text from that : hey faggot slut let me see that ass!Cuphead: *takes pic of ass* happy?Unknown: you bet I am bitch Cuphead our on his clothes for Steak 'n Shake and grabbed his wallet. "Bring me back a hamburger with bacon on it if it's possible" cheered Mugman who had started doing his homework. "Don't worry lil bro I will" chuckled Cuphead as he headed out the door . As Cuphead was walking he kept thinking about him and bendy..."maybe I do love him" thought Cuphead. He entered his work area and was still in thought when he bumped in a big guy. Looking up he saw it was Jack. Jack turned around and when he saw Cuphead he gave him a menacing glare.

"You're lucky that we're in public or I'd beat the fuck out of you" he growled down at Cuphead.

"S-sorry it won't happen again" apologized Cuphead to Jack.

"Yeah you bet your ass you are!" said jack marching out of the store.

Cuphead sighed and continued on with his work. It hadn't even been five minutes when he was bombarded with questions about calories and questions about when their milkshake happy hour is,(which is 2-4 pm in case you all were wondering which means you get a shake half off! no i don't profit from this advertisement it's free on with the story)

hell there was even one guy who was asking the most idiotic question a person at steak n shake could ask

"hey do you all serve milkshakes here"

In fact, Cuphead had to call over his manager to tell her to answer the guys question before he called the guy a fucking idiot.

HEY GUYS I'M BACK I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE LATER BUT I STILL HAD OT WORK AGAIN AND I HAD TO HELP PUT A BABY TO SLEEP BY PLAYING THUNDERSTRUCK ON MY GUITAR I KNOW WEIRD SHIT, BUT A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED REAL SOON, ALSO WHO DO YOU THINK THE PERSON IS THAT IS BLACKMAILING CUPHEAD?


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY WILL CONTAIN ASSAULT AND BULLYING IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER AND GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Once Bendy and Boris got home, they both got started on their homework. Bendy started listening to "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner. he tapped his foot to the beat as he started on his algebra homework.

"So, what did you learn today Boris?" asked Bendy looking at his brother with a smile.

"eh, nothing much, just boring shit" said Boris shrugging and looking back at his work.

"Hey, language!"

"What, you curse all the time," complained Boris looking up once more.

"Yeah but that's because I fucking can" laughed Bendy.

Both of the brothers continued to work on their homework till about 5:00. when it rang 5 o clock on their little coo coo clock Boris's stomach growled.

"Bendy i'm hungry" whined Boris putting up his homework.

Bendy's stomach also growled he hadn't eaten almost anything for a whole day now. He was defiantly hungry, but he wanted to wait and get the rest of his Homework done before getting something to eat. he told Boris to wait a few minutes then they would go eat. Bendy was on the last problem. when he looked up at the clock again it read 5:20. "Wow!, that was fast!" thought Bendy to himself. Bendy finished up his last few problems and put the homework in his back. he grabbed his wallet and He and Bendy headed out the door to Steak n' Shake for a meal.

On their way down they talked about their first day of school and how everything went.

"sooo who was that guy you were talking with?" asked Boris as he kicked a stone in front of him.

"Oh, uh his name is Cuphead he is the brother of your friend Mugboy, I think is his name" said Bendy looking straight ahead. He could see the restaurant up ahead.

"Mugman is his name" chuckled Boris.

"Yeah, whatever, anyhow he's the guy who helped me when that Jack-ass knocked me down and stuff" exclaimed Bendy as he Boris walked through the parking lot to the entrance.

"Who you calling Jack-Ass, you little fucktard!" yelled a familiar voice

Bendy and Boris turned around to see Jack the bully and a few other jocks emerge from bushes.

"well, well, well...if it isn't Midget and his brother." laughed Jack advancing upon the two.

Bendy didn't say anything but he stepped in front of his brother to try and protect him. Both jocks grabbed Bendy and Boris. One of them held Bendy while the other held Boris with Jack advancing upon Bendy.

"You know if there is one thing I like about you bitch, is that you're weak and you'll do anything i say...especially if it involves you're brother!" chuckled Jack evilly.

Bendy thrashed and kicked madly as Jack advanced upon Boris.

Jack then Punched Boris in the gut causing him to howl out in pain.

"STOP!PLEASE STOP! I-I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST LET HIM GO PLEASE!" cried Bendy with tears streaming down his cheek.

Jack grinned in satisfaction as he turned to see Bendy with ink melting down his face a little.

"alright, alright let the little bitch go.." said Jack . Right before he sucker punched Boris in the face and knocking him out.

Bendy tried screaming but had a gag thrusted into his mouth he and Boris were dragged around the back of Steak N' Shake were Jack dumped Boris's body on the ground.

"alright you little twerp..." Said jack as he Began to Punch Bendy over and over again in the stomach while the jocks held him up in place.

"You ever smart mouth me again and i will personally end your life, understand!" Yelled Jack as he pulled bendy's head back.

"we should go dude they've had enough" said one of the jocks,

"just a few more Punche-"

at that moment Cuphead came out with a gun and fired it up in the air, causing the jocks to scramble every which way.

Bendy was thrown on the ground and was almost about to black out he crawled over to his Brother and held onto his arm. Bendy saw Cuphead and a few other guys come outside to help him and Boris. one of them picked up Boris and took him away. Bendy began to moan in protest put was picked up up by another person. bendy looked up to see a blurred person with a cup for a head before he fainted...

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY I KNOW IT GOT A LITTLE ROUGH AT THE END OR AT LEAST A LITTLE WRONG AT THE END BUT IT WILL HOPEFULLY GET BETTER. LOL ILL KNOW IF IT GET'S BETTER EITHER WAY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON DON'T WORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING THE FOLLOWING STORY WILL CONTAIN ASSAULT AND BULLYING IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS THEN I SUGGEST YOU SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER AND GO ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Once Bendy and Boris got home, they both got started on their homework. Bendy started listening to "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner. he tapped his foot to the beat as he started on his algebra homework.

"So, what did you learn today Boris?" asked Bendy looking at his brother with a smile.

"eh, nothing much, just boring shit" said Boris shrugging and looking back at his work.

"Hey, language!"

"What, you curse all the time," complained Boris looking up once more.

"Yeah but that's because I fucking can" laughed Bendy.

Both of the brothers continued to work on their homework till about 5:00. when it rang 5 o clock on their little coo coo clock Boris's stomach growled.

"Bendy i'm hungry" whined Boris putting up his homework.

Bendy's stomach also growled he hadn't eaten almost anything for a whole day now. He was defiantly hungry, but he wanted to wait and get the rest of his Homework done before getting something to eat. he told Boris to wait a few minutes then they would go eat. Bendy was on the last problem. when he looked up at the clock again it read 5:20. "Wow!, that was fast!" thought Bendy to himself. Bendy finished up his last few problems and put the homework in his back. he grabbed his wallet and He and Bendy headed out the door to Steak n' Shake for a meal.

On their way down they talked about their first day of school and how everything went.

"sooo who was that guy you were talking with?" asked Boris as he kicked a stone in front of him.

"Oh, uh his name is Cuphead he is the brother of your friend Mugboy, I think is his name" said Bendy looking straight ahead. He could see the restaurant up ahead.

"Mugman is his name" chuckled Boris.

"Yeah, whatever, anyhow he's the guy who helped me when that Jack-ass knocked me down and stuff" exclaimed Bendy as he Boris walked through the parking lot to the entrance.

"Who you calling Jack-Ass, you little fucktard!" yelled a familiar voice

Bendy and Boris turned around to see Jack the bully and a few other jocks emerge from bushes.

"well, well, well...if it isn't Midget and his brother." laughed Jack advancing upon the two.

Bendy didn't say anything but he stepped in front of his brother to try and protect him. Both jocks grabbed Bendy and Boris. One of them held Bendy while the other held Boris with Jack advancing upon Bendy.

"You know if there is one thing I like about you bitch, is that you're weak and you'll do anything i say...especially if it involves you're brother!" chuckled Jack evilly.

Bendy thrashed and kicked madly as Jack advanced upon Boris.

Jack then Punched Boris in the gut causing him to howl out in pain.

"STOP!PLEASE STOP! I-I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST LET HIM GO PLEASE!" cried Bendy with tears streaming down his cheek.

Jack grinned in satisfaction as he turned to see Bendy with ink melting down his face a little.

"alright, alright let the little bitch go.." said Jack . Right before he sucker punched Boris in the face and knocking him out.

Bendy tried screaming but had a gag thrusted into his mouth he and Boris were dragged around the back of Steak N' Shake were Jack dumped Boris's body on the ground.

"alright you little twerp..." Said jack as he Began to Punch Bendy over and over again in the stomach while the jocks held him up in place.

"You ever smart mouth me again and i will personally end your life, understand!" Yelled Jack as he pulled bendy's head back.

"we should go dude they've had enough" said one of the jocks,

"just a few more Punche-"

at that moment Cuphead came out with a gun and fired it up in the air, causing the jocks to scramble every which way.

Bendy was thrown on the ground and was almost about to black out he crawled over to his Brother and held onto his arm. Bendy saw Cuphead and a few other guys come outside to help him and Boris. one of them picked up Boris and took him away. Bendy began to moan in protest put was picked up up by another person. bendy looked up to see a blurred person with a cup for a head before he fainted...

HEY GUYS HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY I KNOW IT GOT A LITTLE ROUGH AT THE END OR AT LEAST A LITTLE WRONG AT THE END BUT IT WILL HOPEFULLY GET BETTER. LOL ILL KNOW IF IT GET'S BETTER EITHER WAY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON DON'T WORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

When Bendy woke up he felt very sore. He hadn't given much thought of what happened because he felt extremely tired still. He sat up and the pain snapped his memory back in him.

"That little cunt!" Said Bendy angrily to himself getting up.

Bendy didn't realize that he was in his bed. Last thing he remembers was a...kiss from Cuphead...

So does he like me or was he just feeling brotherly towards me... thought Bendy out loud.

Bendy day there for a while before he remembered his brother! Jumping up and ignoring the pain in his gut he rushed down to Boris's room. Boris was still sound asleep, but looked like he hadn't been hurt too badly. He had an Ice pack or at least that was what it was originally it had melted into water and was just blocking his nose causing him to breathe out of his mouth. Bendy chuckled a little then walked over and removed the bag of water from his nose. It looked pretty bruised and purple. It looked pretty beat up but looked like it would be fine. He kissed Boris on the forehead which made him smile. Walking downstairs to the kitten, he heard his stomach growl. Remembering he hadn't even eaten dinner or lunch he made his way to the fridge. He got out lettuce ham cheese and mayonnaise. Going to the bread box he pulled out a 6 inch long white bread sub. Putting all the ingredients on he added bacon lots it on tops it before hitting down into the sand which. Smacking his lips he heard Boris come down stairs.

"Hey bro you feeling good?" Asked Bendy standing up and walking over to him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Said Boris groaning. He slumped into his chair

"We don't have to go to school today" Said Bendy cheerfully while ruffling his brother hair and rubbing his ears

"Mmm...thanks" moaned Boris a little closing his eyes again.

"So what do you want for lunch?"asked Bendy

"A bacon sandwich please" said Boris.

Bendy smiled as he pulled at another loaf of bread and began adding fresh cooked bacon on the sub. After adding them layers he handed it to Boris who happily began eating it.

There was a knock at the door and bendy went to go answer it. When he got there and looked through the peephole he saw Cuphead standing there. opening the door he blushed remembering the last encounter he had with him

"Hey Cuphead, what's up?" Asked Bendy smiling up at him.

"Nothing much I uh just wanted to come and check in on you both. Said Cuphead scratching the back of his head.

"Oh uh thanks we're fine thanks you for helping us really meant a lot to me" said Bendy not mentioning the kiss.

"Yeah no problem!" Said Cuphead cheerfully.

Oh by the way come with me and I can give you you're meal from yesterday that you never got" added Cuphead beckoning him.

"Ok thanks" said bendy walking out the door he knew that the sandwich would keep Boris occupied for a while.

On their way there they talked about what had happened last night. Bendy was about to bring up the kiss, but was interrupted when he saw jack...

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER IM REALLY TIRED BUT A FOLLOW UP WILL BE WRITTEN SOON


End file.
